


Не слишком симпатичные и не очень-то гордые

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Тони Старк не был готов встретить свою родственную душу. Впрочем, та этого тоже не ожидала.





	Не слишком симпатичные и не очень-то гордые

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385958) by [agoldenblackbird (mass_hipgnosis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mass_hipgnosis/pseuds/agoldenblackbird). 



Когда в одиннадцать утра Тони завалился на общую кухню в Башне в поисках Twinkies*, она уже была занята симпатичной брюнеткой. Девушка сидела за столом, работая в своем ноутбуке (кусок дерьма от DELL, Тони стоит просто взять и выкинуть его из окна) и попивала кофе из кружки, размером с ее голову.  
  
— Классная задница, — сказала она с ухмылкой. Тони посмотрел вниз, чтобы убедится, что забыл надеть штаны. Упс.  
  
— Классные буфера, — ответил он, не желая отставать. Тем более, что это не было неправдой. Он повернулся к шкафам и внезапно замер, осознав.  _Да ну нахрен._  
  
— Да ну нахрен! — послышалось из-за спины. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи, что твои слова — это не «классная задница».  
  
_Ага. Соулмэйт._  Тони дернул вниз резинку своих боксеров, показывая написанные на правой ягодице слова.   
  
— Это твой почерк?  
  
— Ага. Вообще, я собиралась наехать на тебя за твою дурацкую фразу и её расположение, но теперь думаю, что вполне это заслужила.  
  
— Тут ты права, — сухо ответил Тони, поворачиваясь, чтобы получше её рассмотреть.  
  
Она была великолепна: с яркими голубыми глазами, выразительной фигурой, пухлыми розовыми губами. И даже на каблуках она не была бы выше него. Плюс ко всему, она была на частном этаже Мстителей в башне, это означало, что она была достаточно квалифицирована для работы в СИ  _и_ смогла пройти строгую проверку безопасности. Поэтому она точно не идиотка, не промышленный шпион, не репортер, не убийца, не преступница и не одна из тех чокнутых, а значит, на голову превышает 90% людей, с которыми Тони когда-либо переспал. Отличный улов.  
  
— У тебя есть еще соулмэйты?  
  
— Моя дорогая платоническая любовь, Джейн. Она моя жена по науке. А у тебя?  
  
— Не-а. И ты чертовски долго заставила меня ждать, Пин-ап.  
  
— Мне двадцать два года, Жестянка. Если ты собираешься подкатить к девчонке вдвое тебя младше, дай ей сначала подрасти.  
  
— Эй, это не была  _моя_  идея. Соулмэйты — одна из нераскрытых тайн Вселенной, — она встала, и Тони на мгновение замолчал, чтобы еще раз осмотреть её с ног до головы. — Хотя Вселенная, очевидно, знает, что делает.  
  
Она захихикала.  
  
— Сколько ты выпил?  
  
— Одну или две... бутылки. Виски.  
  
— А начал...?  
  
Тони задумался.  
  
— Зависит от того, какой сегодня день.  
  
— Вторник.  
  
— О. Тогда в воскресенье днём.  
  
— Ладно, думаю, мне не придется беспокоиться об алкогольном отравлении. Джарвис, котик, когда в последний раз этот Мистер Волшебник** что-то ел?  
  
— Сэр выпил зеленый смузи в двадцать три часа пятьдесят три минуты в понедельник, мисс Дарси.  
  
— Окей, а когда он ел нормальную еду?  
  
— В ночь на воскресенье сэр ел пиццу в компании доктора Беннера.  
  
Его соулмэйт закатила глаза.  
  
— Тьфу, эти  _учёные_. А спал он когда? И как долго?  
  
— Сэр спал в течение десяти часов и проснулся в половину второго днём в воскресенье.  
  
— Садись. Я приготовлю тебе яйца Бенедикт, ты их съешь, а потом ляжешь спать, прежде чем свалишься в обморок от истощения, обо что-нибудь ударишься головой   
и помнешь свой гениальный мозг.  
  
— Ты такая властная, — пожаловался Тони, садясь.  
  
— Тебе это, очевидно, нужно.  
  
— Но у нас будет секс, правда?  
  
— Само собой.  
  
— А, ну ладно. Тогда командуй, — Тони послал ей свою лучшую ты-запрыгнешь-мне-прямо-в-койку улыбку.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты пытаешься быть секси или хотя бы просто обаяшкой, но сейчас больше похож на пьяного щенка. Попробуй ещё разочек завтра.  
  
_Вот чёрт._  
  
— Обязательно.  
  
Яйца Бенедикт, которые она поставила перед ним, были с авокадо и ломтиками помидоров, а также с более традиционной ветчиной и английской булочкой с маслом, но всё это оказалось так вкусно, что ему даже не захотелось пожаловаться на спрятанные овощи. Тони подумал, что с его соулмэйтом такие ситуации скоро войдут в привычку, потому что когда он спросил её: «Ты пытаешься сделать так, чтобы я прожил дольше?», она фыркнула и саркастично ответила:  
  
_— Само собой._

**Author's Note:**

> * Twinkies — золотой бисквит с кремовым наполнителем — американское пирожное, придуманное и производимое пекарней Hostess Brands.  
> ** Watch Mr. Wizard (1951–1965) — американская телевизионная программа для детей, в которой рассказывалось о науке на примерах всем привычных вещей.


End file.
